


take me for a ride

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [23]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying During Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “One more,” Alpha decides, and beneath him Jon can't do anything but moan, hitching and ragged.
Relationships: Jon Antilles/Alpha-17
Series: Star Wars Smut [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 17
Kudos: 472





	take me for a ride

“One more,” Alpha decides, and beneath him Jon can't do anything but moan, hitching and ragged. He grips Alpha's wrist, but there's no thought of struggling, no attempt to resist as Alpha rolls him onto his side; every muscle feels like it’s trembling, overwrought, and the humming weight of the last orgasm is still heavy on Jon's bones. He gropes at Alpha's hand, and with a huff Alpha wraps his whole arm around Jon, tugs him back tight against his chest and kisses his shoulder.

It should be sweet. It _is_ sweet, but Jon just shudders, a helpless sound breaking from his throat as he squirms, because this is how they started and he _knows_.

And, as he expected, that big arm locked across his chest pins him in place like an iron band, holds him still and secure as Alpha's free hand slides down over his stomach, stroking lightly. Even just that is nearly too much, and Jon makes a ragged sound, not even able to bury his face in the blankets as Alpha's fingers skim his half-hard cock. He twists, but Alpha just hauls one of his legs back, rolling halfway onto his back to keep Jon spread open and helpless on top of him.

“Not yet,” Alpha says, and kisses the nape of his neck, gentle, light, as his fingers skim up and down the inside of Jon's thigh. Jon moans, and the prickle of vulnerability makes him flush hot, almost enough to cut through the daze of having come too many times in too short a period. He squirms, but Alpha might as well be made of granite for all he moves, and Jon likes that far more than he would have thought possible. He shudders, and Alpha kisses the line of his throat, fingers sliding higher, pulling Jon's leg out wider. His hand dips, fingers cupping Jon's sac and rolling it lightly, and Jon can't muffle the near-sob that jars from him, the twitch of his legs trying to close but not able to.

Alpha's breathy groan is low, but Jon can feel it vibrate all through his chest. Those fingers press up, slide back and forth along his perineum, and hot sparks flicker through Jon's veins, drive a choked cry from him as he tries to arch, skin burning with exposure, Alpha's smirk pressed right against his throat.

“Come on, can't quite _yet_ ,” Alpha says, and it’s a little more breathless than it was, but Jon can only focus on the drag of Alpha's forearm against his painfully sensitive cock, the tip of a finger teasing at his hole. It gives easily, and Alpha slides a finger in as far as he can from the angle he’s at, pulling at Jon's rim, nipping at his ear. Says, low, “you’ve come so many times and I haven’t even come _once_ , you greedy little brat.”

Jon gasps out a choked breath as the tip of another finger slides into him, twists and jerks and brings a hand up to muffle the obscene sound he’s making—

He hits the mattress, has to catch himself on his hands as a big body bears down on him, and Alpha growls. A hard cock slides between his legs, catches on his hole, and Jon _sobs_. Alpha slides into him, inexorable, _huge_ , covering him completely, and Jon is oversensitive from the last fucking, from the orgasm Alpha wrung out of him without ever touching his cock, torturously slow and careful to make sure Jon fell apart. He can feel every centimeter, sinking deep, and he digs his fingers into the blankets, pulls, tries anything he can to make the feeling of Alpha sliding into him just a little less overwhelming.

Finally, _finally_ , Alpha settles with a groan, hips flush to Jon's ass, the bulk of him forcing Jon's legs to spread wide. He tangles a hand in Jon's hair, pulling it back, turning his head so that Alpha can clearly see his face, and Jon can't even _breathe_ , but he still whines, tries to turn his head away and hide.

“No hiding,” Alpha says, and gets an arm around Jon's waist, pulls him up and sits back and hooks Jon's legs on the outsides of his knees, spreading them wide. One hand catches both of Jon's, pulling them up and over his head to force him to arch, and Jon can _feel_ Alpha's eyes on him, intent. He shudders, head falling back, and feels Alpha's hum of approval, the press of a kiss to his cheek that makes him shiver just as much as the roll of Alpha's hips.

“Well?” Alpha squeezes Jon's cock, making him gasp, then sits back, keeping the long arch of Jon's back stretched out, stealing nearly all of his leverage. “Ride me and make me come. I'm waiting.”

Jon gasps, shuddering cry breaking into a sob, but he braces his knees as best he can and pushes up, then sinks down on Alpha's cock with a ragged sound. Alpha kisses the tears off his cheek, a hand sliding down to grip Jon's ass, and he smiles.

“Good boy,” he says, and Jon moans, helpless, high on the grip of Alpha's hand, the weight of his gaze, the slide of that big cock inside of him where’s it’s been all day, and he rolls his hips harder, rides Alpha with every ounce of energy he still has, wanting nothing more than this.


End file.
